1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to masking devices and, more particularly, is directed towards a multiple stratum mask.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, straight lines and other ornamental designs are painted on automobile bodies by carefully placing masking tape about the area to be painted. In the case of a straight line, two strips of masking tape are placed side-by-side, great care being taken to ensure that the edges of the tape are parallel to one another. After the masking tape is in positon, the area between the strips is spray painted. Generally, the time required to accurately locate the maksing tape is greater than the painting time. A need has arisen for a mask that can be expeditiously applied to an automobile surface for painting designs thereon without the time consuming task of precisely aligning several strips of masking tape.